


Ode to Ophelia

by musicaldork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Marika Hackman - Freeform, Songfic, don't roast me for my lack of knowledge lol, i've never read or watched hamlet in my life btw just saying, ophelia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaldork/pseuds/musicaldork
Summary: I just listened to Marika Hackman's song Ophelia and it made me want to write so I just kinda. ejected this. I don't know what I'm doing, y'all.Just needed to get some writing practice in lol. don't know why I'm telling you all this, thanks if you read!





	Ode to Ophelia

_She who walks alone in life is she of sound mind?_

The lazy river came to a lull underneath the shade of many willow trees, dappled sunlight filtering through their overreaching branches. The grass ahead lay crisp and undisturbed, dewy ferns nipping at pale ankles which hurried through the brush. A solitary figure rushed through the idyllic environment, ignoring cuts and scrapes made against delicate skin, dress ripped and torn. Gasps and heaving breaths huffed out of overexerted lungs before stumbling to her knees. Bruises. Cuts. Nothing more painful than what was inside of her. The calm, beautiful place she would often walk by, collecting wildflowers and pretty rocks, now became a place for despair and immeasurable grief.

_I was on my hands and knees, b_ _ending at the heart of me._

Damaged -  ** _angry_**  - and curling in on herself, she sent droplets pattering helplessly against the rocky bank of the river. Shivering and shaking weakly, the weight of words lay heavily on top of her. The angle of sunlight shifted as the sun began to sink behind her, the haze of sunset inappropriately beautiful against the backdrop of soft, prepossessing nature. Summoning her courage, she pulled herself up on wounded knees and plunged into deeper waters, which were warmed by the sun's rays and deceptively gentle, lulling her into her own everlasting sleep.

_Did you hear the sun go down?  
Let the sun go out._

 

_I am ready now to let her go._

 


End file.
